Must be Love
by knoelle89
Summary: One shot fan fic. Ron likes Hermione and they get in a little arguement..I hope you like it! Not much to say about it, it’s a little cheesy! R&R!


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters! JKR does and she's damn lucky!

**AN: This is just a one shot, I hope you like it! Not much to say about it, it's a little cheesy! R&R!**

Ron and Hermione were sitting at one of the tables in the crowded Gryffindor common room. It was Thursday night and Harry was off at Quidditch Practice. Ron was stuck in the common room with loads of homework and Hermione nagging him to finish it off. Snape had given them an assignment on Monday to right and Essay about the effects of Veritaserum. On top of that, Flitwick had given them a new charm to practice and Trelawney _('why did I take this bloody class AGAIN!') _ had also once again told them to figure out what horrible things were to happen to their best mates (a.k.a. Harry Potter) in the future. Ron had once again left this all to the last minute, considering it was all due tomorrow but Hermione of course had finished her Potions and Charms as well as all the other subjects Ron and Harry didn't have.

Hermione kept taking his potions essay and scratching things out, adding her own notes. "Ron! This is all wrong!" she would say. "Give that to me! Let me fix it!" Ron had had enough of her nagging! " Why do you care if it's right! It's MY mark!" Hermione, apparently hurt by his words spoke, " I care, Ron because, you're my friend! And I want you _and_ Harry to do well, and you should care too!" Ron rolled his eyes at her.

At that moment, Harry crawled in through the portrait hole, noticing the little argument going on and decided it best if he just snuck past them. Ron and Hermione were too busy arguing to notice anything anyway. The common room was empty now and it must have been almost midnight but Ron had not finished yet and Hermione refused to leave him alone for fear he would fall asleep.

"All this work, Ron! You should have done it before! We'll never get it done…" Hermione trailed off while trying to correct his sloppy potions essay. Ron was sitting trying to do the charm, which was supposed to make his shoelaces dance around his ankles before tying up properly. "_Rythmia-sholaces!_ **(AN. Ok I know that was a cheesy spell, but I couldn't think of anything else!) **_RHYTHMIA-SHOELACES!" _ Ron, could you say that a little LOUDER! I don't think the Slytherins in the dungeons heard you!" "_RHYTHMI-_"Ron stopped, realizing what Hermione just said, "Just- Hermione! Leave me alone! Hermione just glared at him but said nothing, hurt by the fact that she was just trying to help. Ron thought that she looked like she might cry.

Ron sank into an armchair across from Hermione and silently looked at his corrected potions essay. '_I was sorta being a little rude. After all, she is helping me with my homework! She probably hates me now! She's so cute, just sitting there, working on that Divination!…" _ Ron shook hi head amazed at what it was making him think. It had been doing that all year… "_Maybe I really DO like her..."_ His ears started burning and he knew they were turning red. He was just glad Hermione hadn't noticed!Just at that point, Hermione looked up and Ron realized he had been staring at her the whole time. She looked at him expectantly. She obviously thought he was going to say something to her.

"Erm…uhm, Hermione?" '_Great, I can't even speak!' _"Umm well sorry about that uhm yelling, earlier" Then in a quieter voice, "I hope I didn't hurt your feelings…" He quickly looked back down at his potions work again. _'I sounded like an idiot! I could barely say two words!' _

"It's okay Ron, I uh, well I shouldn't nag you and Harry so much! After all, it's _your_ fault if you fail, not mine!"

_ 'Well that went easy, usually she doesn't listen to me when I apologize!' _

For the next twenty minutes they sat there, Hermione trying to figure out his divination and Ron recopying his Potions essay neatly. When he finished writing up the essay, he sighed with relief and looked up to see Hermione staring at him. Confused and thinking he thought he had something on his face, he spoke quickly.

"What!"

"Hmm? Oh!" Apparently Hermione hadn't realized she was looking at him. She suddenly said something that Ron would never have guessed.

"Umm Ron?"

"Uh huh?"

"Oh, never mind. You'll just laugh at me!"

" I will not! Promise!" Ron loved Hermione's stories they always had so much meaning. '_Not that I pay attention to that or anything'_ He thought to himself.

"Well okay, it's just…"

"What!" Ron was at the edge of his seat trying to find out what Hermione had to say.

"Well… umm, Ron, I think- I.think.I.like.you!" It all came out all words mushed together and barely audible but Ron knew he had heard right.

"You mean, you- me- like?" Ron could barely talk, for, he was in shock. All this time she liked him too! Before he could think, the words were out of his mouth, " I like you too Hermione!"

At that, Hermione stood up and gave him the biggest hug he had ever felt other than his mum's of course which squashed your ribs!. They sat there, hugging, Hermione almost in his lap for about 2 minutes before they broke apart. Hermione looked at her watch, it was pretty late, almost 2:00.

"Well it's pretty late, maybe we should y'know, get to bed? Everyone else has already gone up." She said now looking around at the empty common room. Ron nodded and stood up. He was about to turn to leave but knew he would regret it if he didn't do this one thing. Hermione was already heading towards the stairs.

"Hermione, wait a second!" Hermione truned and walked back over to where Ron was standing.

"What is it Ronald? You know we really should get to bed! It's almost-" But she was cut off by Ron's lips touching hers. Before she knew it, they were sitting back on one overstuffed chair snogging like mad.

"Well then! Dunno where that came from but that was… fun?" Hermione said teasingly to Ron. Ron ears turned redder than his hair, which made Hermione smile even more.

"Umm, bedtime then?" Ron suggested. Hermione agreed and gave him one more long kiss.

The whole time this was happening a big load of thoughts were running through his head like _'what will Harry say!' _and _' this real! It's not a dream!'_ But he didn't care what Harry said! Hermione liked him!

When the last kiss was over, Hermione gave Ron a hug and with a quick "goodnight" said by both she was back in her dormitory. Ron picked up his homework and headed back to his own bed to find Harry, Neville, Seamus, and Dean already asleep. He climed into his four-poster bed and pulled up the covers. The only thought going through his head as he fell asleep was how lucky he was.

THE END!

**Okay there you have it! What do you think? It was the first fan fiction I ever wrote, I just never typed it up.. but here it is!**


End file.
